G-Sat Channel Line-Up
G Sat (Global Satellite) is a subscription-based DTH (Direct-To-Home) satellite television service. It is owned by Global Broadcasting and Multimedia Inc. (GBMI) and First United Broadcasting Corporation. Packages G-Sat has a simple subscription system: * Apart from premium channel BabyTV, the Basic Package includes all the standard definition tv channels and all radio stations. * The Basic + HD Package includes the Basic Package and all the high definition channels plus premium standard definition channel, BabyTV. * The Basic + HD + Asian Package has all channels available on G-Sat including the Asian channels. Channel Lineup 1. GSAT CHANNEL INFO ''' '''2. ABS-CBN 3. CNN PHILIPPINES 4. PTV 4 5. TV5 6. IBC-13 7. GMA-7 8. S+A 9. NET 25 10. 5PLUS ''' '''11. GMA NEWS TV 11 12. CELESTIAL MOVIES PINOY 13. STAR CHINESE MOVIES LEGEND 14. HBO 15. FOX ACTION MOVIES 16. POP LIFE TV 17. KIX 18. HBO SIGNATURE 19. HITS 20. AWNMUSIC 21. K+ 22. DISCOVERY CHANNEL 23. H2 24. NICK JR. 25. ANIMAX 26. AL JAZEERA 27. CHANNEL NEWS ASIA (CNA) ''' '''28. MIAO MI 29. MTV PH 30. INC TV 31. DZRH NEWS TELEVISION 32. BEAM TV 33. HOPE CHANNEL 34. KNOWLEDGE CHANNEL 35. BOOMERANG 36. GLOBAL SPORTS 2 (BASKETBALL TV) 37. GLOBAL SPORTS 3 (SOLAR SPORTS) 38. FOX FILIPINO 39. DW ''' '''40. ONE SPORTS 41. LIFETIME 42. ETC 43. UNTV 44. EWTN 45. GLOBAL THEATER 9 (FOX) 46. GLOBAL THEATER 10 (AXN) 47. GLOBAL THEATER 11 (CINEMAX) 48. GLOBAL THEATER 12 (FOX MOVIES) 49. CNN INTERNATIONAL 50. FOX NEWS 51. BLOOMBERG 52. EURONEWS 53. TRT WORLD 54. RUSSIA TODAY 55. NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC CHANNEL 56. HISTORY 57. SONY CHANNEL 58. RJ TV 59. SONY GEM ASIA 60. FOX LIFE 61. JACK TV 62. FOX SPORTS 63. NBA PREMIUM TV 64. NICKELODEON 65. CARTOON NETWORK 66. ANIPLUS 67. TV5 MONDE 68. ARIRANG 69. DISNEY JUNIOR 'HD' 70. GLOBAL THEATER 13 HD (FOX FAMILY MOVIES HD) 71. GLOBAL SPORTS 5 HD (OUTDOOR CHANNEL HD) 72. LIGA HD 73. KBS WORLD HD 74. NBA PREMIUM HD 75. DISCOVERY ASIA HD 76. NAT.GEO. WILD HD 77. GLOBAL SPORTS 9 HD (FOX SPORTS HD) 78. GLOBAL SPORTS 10 HD (FOX SPORTS 3 HD) 79. MEZZO LIVE HD 80. GLOBAL SPORTS 12 HD (GOLF HD) 81. GLOBAL THEATER 14 HD (WARNER HD) 82. HG TV HD 83. GLOBAL THEATER 16 HD (FOX ACTION MOVIES HD) 84. BLUE ANT EXTREME HD 85. CLASSICA HD 86. NHK HD 87. TTV 88. CTV 89. FTV 90. FORMOSA NEWS 91. EBC NEWS 92. ERA NEWS 93. TVBS 94. CTI 95. CTS 96. PHOENIX CHINESE CHANNEL 97. SHANGHAI ORIENTAL 98. HUNAN TV 99. CCTV 4 100. GLOBAL THEATER 18 (CBC) 101. GLOBAL THEATER 19 (LS TIME MOVIES) 102. GLOBAL THEATER 20 (CCM) 103. GLOBAL THEATER 21 (CBC) 301. AM RADIO - DZMM 302. AM RADIO - DZRH 303. AM RADIO - DWIZ 304. AM RADIO - DZRJ 305. AM RADIO - DZRB 306. AM RADIO - DZSR 307. FM RADIO - DWFT 308. FM RADIO - DWFO 309. FM RADIO - RJFM 100.3 310. MTV ASIA 311. beIN SPORTS 2 312. DISNEY CHANNEL 313. NHK WORLD PREMIUM 314. ZOO MOO 315. tvN 316. FYI 317. COLOURS 318. NAT.GEO. PEOPLE 319. LIFETIME 320. ASIANOVELA CHANNEL 321. MOVIE CENTRAL 322. O SHOPPING 323. TV SHOP 324. SHOP TV 325. EZ SHOP 326. PBS KIDS 327. TEENNICK 328. ISLAND LIVING CHANNEL 329. LIVING ASIA CHANNEL 330. DISNEY XD 331. TAGALIZED MOVIE CHANNEL 332. SLTV.PH 333. GAMETIME TV 334. BABY FIRST TV 335. FOX ACTION MOVIES 336. FOX FAMILY MOVIES 337. HBO HITS 338. MNC KIDS 339. TVBS ENTERTAINMENT CHANNEL 340. FM RADIO-RADYO5 92.3 341. BBC WORLD NEWS 342. TRUTH CHANNEL 343. BABY TV 344. DZMM TELERADYO 345. CAMP TELETOON 346. DISNEY XD HD 347. GONE VIRAL TELEVISION 348. BOO 349. HBO HD 350. ANIMAL PLANET 351. NICK JR. HD External links *Satellite information References Category:Satellite channel lineups